


Exes, Hexes, and Strategery

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you tell anyone I am smoking in here, Ill punch you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exes, Hexes, and Strategery

**Tuesday, April 17, 2001**

Sometimes it was obvious when it would be that kind of day. The temperature was in the mid-80s, unseasonably warm for the past few days. This morning, however, it was storming as if today was the Earth’s last day. CJ McGarry was six months pregnant, sitting in her driveway in a car that refused to start. Quarter to seven in the morning and it was only going downhill from there. Calling a cab on her cell phone, CJ sat inside the car as the roof began to leak, waiting for it to arrive.

She got to the White House at seven thirty, wetter than she wanted. In her office, she shook herself off like a dog and then stood still as a dizzy spell passed. It was her second one in 24 hours; the first executed with expert precision in front of Leo yesterday. It was difficult to be dizzy and nauseous, pretending not to be, while talking to the White House Chief of Staff who by coincidence was the father of your child and your husband.

“I have coffee.” The voice of her assistant startled CJ. “Are you alright?”

“Mmm hmm.” She lied, sitting in her chair and searching the drawer for Gail’s fish food.

“You're lying.” Carol took the coffee back, ignoring her boss’s icy glare. “I’ll get you some tea. Is Lady Grey alright?”

“I want the coffee.” CJ muttered.

“No…obviously you do not need the caffeine. It was another dizzy spell, wasn’t it?”

“No comment. Carol I'm a grown up and…”

“It scared the hell out of me to find you in here on the floor bleeding.” She replied, cutting her off.

CJ held up her hand. She certainly was not having that conversation today.

“OK. Lady Grey sounds good. What time is Senior Staff?”

“Senior Staff is at 8:30 and your staff is at nine. You're in with the President for the Philly conference at 10. The first press briefing is at 10:45, followed by 12:30, 2, 4, and 7 is closing the lid. Doug from State is stopping by at 2:30 to discuss military spending and possible military action. I had to cancel your lunch with Susan and Lauren…tentatively rescheduled for Thursday at one. You got a postcard from Danny.”

“Did I? Gimme.”

She handed her the postcard. CJ looked it over as Carol went for her tea.

_Claudia Jean,_

_Enjoying sunny Cuba. Beautiful and intriguing…a lot like you. If Leo finds this, tell him I was drunk when I wrote it. Thinking of you, missing you, will drop a line soon. How is the heavy load?_

_Lots of love,_

_Danny_

CJ smiled. She slipped it in her drawer with the others. Leo hopefully would not find about them any time soon.

***

“Nicholson wants blood. I don’t know what’s on his mind, but we have to shut him down.”

Senior Staff that morning was quick and to the point. The Minority leader was on the rampage…bitching about Bartlet not caring as much about education as military spending. Education was the major platform for the reelection. If a leader of his own party made him look like a buffoon, it could put his second bid for the White House in jeopardy.

“This is all you Nora.” Leo said. “You're going to his Chief of Staff and you're going to ram it down his throat.”

“My ex Leo?”

Toby looked up from his legal pad, scratching his beard.

“That’s right, your ex. You are going to sit down and make him understand. We are not going to deal with this bullshit from leaders in our own party so close to an election.”

“Got it.”

He stole a glance at CJ, rubbing her temples absently.

“CJ, are you alright?” he asked.

“Yeah fine.”

“OK Josh and Sam, you're with Klugman, Jacobs, Hamilton, and Steed on the environmental summit. I am sure they're bringing a boatload of people to seem important. Take Larry and Ed with you; intimidate them.”

“Got it.” Josh replied.

“Toby, the Black Caucus has a problem with the lack of federal funding going to HBCUs. Most are public and they feel as if they are not getting the percentage as white public colleges.”

“Isn't that a state problem?” Toby asked.

“Federal government allots revenue every year for public colleges and universities. Believe me when I tell you, while there might be a slight discrepancy, no one is getting any real money.”

“There should be no discrepancy. They should all be equally broke.” Toby said.

“Agreed. Talk to Mark and Elias Fisher. CJ, I put Doug on your schedule this afternoon.”

“I see that. What are we blowing up?”

“Nothing. There have been threats against American embassies in London, Paris, Berlin, Prague, and Bratislava. State and Homeland Security are working on it…they will keep you in the loop because I know the press will ask questions. That’s it people; make it a good day.”

“Thanks Leo.”

They all walked out; Leo stopped CJ. She turned to look at him.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“Yeah. I have a really long day ahead so please don’t hover.”

“CJ…”

“Please Leo.”

He sighed.

“What are you drinking?”

“Lady Grey tea. If I go into caffeine deficiency shock later this will be why.”

“I'm sure. Have a good day.”

“Thanks.”

She walked out of the office.

***

“Hey, what’s up? Don’t you have to meet with Mark?”

Toby hung around Nora’s office door as she read up on the World Environmental Summit. It would take place three weeks from now in Salzburg, Austria. Ocean pollution, pesticides, and gas emissions were some of the major topics on the discussion list. They would also touch on the melting polar ice caps and volcanic threats due to rising temperatures. Nora had to learn most of this to brief the President at 5:30.

“When are you talking to Terry?” he asked.

“I don’t know…haven’t called him yet. Wanna help me procrastinate?”

“How?”

“Come in, close the door, and yank your pants down.”

She looked up from her paperwork and winked. Toby couldn’t help but smile.

“I never know when you are being serious. How much of an ass would I be if I stood here with my…with it hanging out?”

“Don’t worry Tobias, if your cock makes an appearance I know exactly what to do with it.”

“You certainly do sugar.” His voice took on a quiet, lush tone.

Nora looked at him again.

“Get out.” She said. “You're getting me all flustered. I have to know this stuff to brief the President.”

“I don’t know how I feel about you meeting with him today.” He said.

“It’s my job Toby; and his. That’s it…this is work.”

There was a knock on the door and Josh walked in.

“Henderson just went on TV; he is attaching a rider to the pharmaceutical bill.”

“What?” Toby asked, almost afraid of the answer. No, he was definitely afraid of the answer.

Nora turned up CNN.

“Lowering the waiting period for a gun.” Josh replied. “From seven days to three.”

Nora rolled her eyes.

“What state is he from?” she asked.

“The Kentucky 2 nd. I got Larry working on it with Sam.”

“OK. Get out you guys; obviously our day just got busier.”

They left but not before Toby waited for Josh to leave and gave Nora a kiss. He didn’t know when he would see her next.

***

“Are you alright?”

Sam stopped and stared at CJ. She leaned against the wall after a crazy 12:30 briefing. Her stomach was growling and her head hurt. All that was on her mind was the cheeseburger and fries waiting in her office and a handful of Tylenol. Maybe she could even move a few things around and sneak in one hour for a catnap.

“The next person who asks me that is getting kneed in the balls.” CJ replied her eyes still closed.

Sam stepped back a bit, clearing his throat.

“C’mon, I’ll help you back to your office.”

CJ opened her eyes and tried to smile.

“Just don’t tell me how bad I look Spanky.”

“Well, you could look better. Leo is concerned and it is starting to show.” He said.

“How do you mean?”

“He asked twice in staff this morning if you were alright. He usually never lets the personal seep through.”

CJ sighed.

“He’s smothering me.” She muttered.

“Your accident is still fresh in a lot of people’s minds.” Sam said. “I don’t need to talk about it; I know it’s a…well I don't know what it is.”

“Its something I'm not talking about.”

They walked into CJ’s office; her eyes found the spot on her floor where she fell. Right in front of the desk…there had been a puddle of blood when the EMTs lifted her onto the stretcher. CJ dreamt of that puddle for months after the miscarriage. They changed the carpets by the time she recovered enough to return to work.

“Yeah.” Sam shuffled his feet. “I'm sorry.”

“It doesn’t matter. Do you mind closing the door Sam? I want to eat my lunch and have just a few moments of relative calm.”

“Sure. See you later, OK? Bruno is coming in from California tonight.”

Sam could hardly hide his disdain for the man.

“I can hardly wait…I love how everyone gets edgy and pissed off. Bye Sam; thanks for the walk.”

***

“Hey there Slappy.”

Nora stood on the steps of the Capitol smoking a Camel Light and holding an American flag umbrella.

“Don’t call me that Terry.” She replied, blowing smoke in his face.

He waved the smoke away.

“Nice umbrella. Are they issued to all of Bartlet’s people?”

“President Bartlet. What the hell is your boss’s problem?”

“He is tired of the President gasbagging and blowing smoke about education when he is really stocking the military with money, supplies, and tiny countries to blow to hell.”

“Firstly, gasbagging and blowing smoke is the same thing. Secondly, Nicholson can't be serious. He has gone further around the bend than I thought.” She took a deep inhale.

“Then why is your boyfriend in a hush hush with Mark Richardson and Elias Fisher this afternoon. The Caucus is pissed too. I hear Grambling State gets $2 for every $20 received by the University of Central Montana. Richardson will make noise…only lending more credibility to the Minority leader’s argument. McGarry only releases the pit bull when the battle is bloody. If this were BS Nora, he would have sent Sam Seaborn.

“We are serious and too much press on this is making Bartlet look bad. He doesn’t want his own party to turn on him. He nearly took a tumble on the estate tax…the Caucus screwed him on that. You don’t think that everyone knows some moderate Republicans bailed him out. The GOP has a very long memory.”

Nora laughed.

“Tell your boss to stick his dick back in his pants before he gets his balls snipped. The President is serious about education reform.”

“The President is serious about getting reelected. How much of a fool would he look like losing to Ritchie after telling the world ‘I have MS and I'm running and I'm going to win’? You know what, tell him to put his money where his mouth is.”

“No, you tell your boss to shut up. We’re staying in the White House and if you think the GOP has a long memory…they have nothing on me. There are lots of eager politicians who would love to add House Minority Leader to their resumes.”

“You're threatening us? Oh that is rich Slappy. Tell Leo McGarry to send Josh Lyman next time; I heard his threats are classic. I have a lunch meeting, but I am sure to hear from you later this evening. You look good babe.”

“It’s the glow from being rid of a thorn in my side.” Nora replied as she walked away.

***

“You don’t look well. You need to rest.”

CJ tried to ignore Leo as he stood over her desk like a disciplinarian. She finally looked at him.

“Stop it Leo. I have a lot of work to do.”

“Carol told me about the dizzy spells CJ.”

She scowled; her assistant could not keep her mouth shut.

“It happened once!” she lied. “One time.”

“Three times…why are you lying to me. You cannot keep these things from me. You are 38 years old and there could be complications.”

“I'm fine…stop smothering me.”

“I am not doing that. I'm concerned. I see you drinking lots of coffee and eating scant amounts of food. The doctor said you needed more rest and to put on a few pounds, at least three.”

“I'm doing the best I can; I had a cheeseburger for lunch. I have to work Leo.”

“Not at the expense of our child. Not again CJ.”

“How dare you!” she exclaimed. “If you say another damn word…”

Hardly a day went by during this pregnancy when CJ did not think of her miscarriage. It couldn’t happen this time; she didn’t know if her mental state was strong enough to handle another loss on that scale.

“It was right around this time.” Leo said.

“Shut up.” She touched her stomach. “I've passed the mark; don’t say anything else.”

“I have a right to be concerned.”

“Fine, be concerned. You have no right to mother me.”

“You are not taking care…”

“Get out.” CJ pointed to the door. “We made a promise two years ago to not be the McGarrys at work. If you only came in here to harass me you can go. I have a lot of work to do and Doug should be here any minute.”

“Both the Press Secretary and my wife are pregnant. I’ll have him bench you if you keep acting like this.”

CJ looked at him with angry blue yes.

“You son of a bitch. You wouldn’t dare.”

“He’s a father too CJ.”

“If you do, I will resign. I didn’t ask him to do that when I first got pregnant and you thought it was a good idea to run to Belarus. You can't do this for the next three months.”

“I'm putting you first CJ, even if you refuse to acknowledge it. I know you haven’t been feeling well…”

“Its unseasonably warm and I am pregnant. You try it sometime. Get out Leo; I mean it.”

“Claudia Jean?”

“Get out!” she shouted. “And pack a bag because you are not sleeping with me tonight; or anytime in the near future. You can stay in the guestroom.”

Leo sighed loudly, running his fingers through his hair.

“I love you and…”

“I don’t want to hear it. Please just go. I know you have better things to do than harass a pregnant woman.”

“Tell me you love me. Tell me you understand my fears even if you're mad.”

“I don’t.” she replied, standing up to leave. “When I get back from the bathroom, you better be gone.”

***

“It didn’t go well. If you tell anyone I'm smoking in here, I’ll punch you.”

Nora closed herself in her office. She kicked off her shoes, took off her suit jacket, stuffed towels under the door, and put her feet up. Lighting two lavender candles, she lit a cigarette.

“Define not well?” Josh asked, admiring her and probably doing a bad job of hiding it.

“Oh I was fantastic…Bette Davis in Dark Victory. Terry matched me this time…Nicholson is going to do this. It is not because he cares about education; it is because people are listening. With the Black Caucus angry about HBCUs and federal funding, he can paint Bartlet as a warmongering elitist racist.”

“Is warmongering a word?”

“Dunno. I had to pull the ‘other people want the job’ card.” She said.

“Ouch. He didn’t bite?”

“No, he told me to send Josh Lyman if the White House wanted to make viable threats. The thing is, as much as it pains me, what he is saying is right…sort of. The President is on the right path, he is just constantly being kicked in the nuts by the leadership. It is easy for Nicholson to take the high road with rhetoric. If nothing changes he can look wounded; the President looks weak. As if he has no control over the government.”

“He doesn’t.” Josh replied. “This is one of my biggest problems. I am all for autocratic living some days.”

“Tell me about it. I just want Nicholson to shut the hell up. We don’t need this right now.”

“We could go for the jugular.”

Nora reclined in her chair. She unpinned her hair, letting it fall past her shoulders. All she needed now was a martini and she could think about relaxing.

“I'm listening.”

“Tell him the White House won't endorse the pharmaceutical bill. Henderson is attaching the rider so we tell him we will let it die on the House floor.”

“What! This is a big deal for us. Josh, that is insane.”

“We need him to shut up and tow the line.” He reasoned.

“That kind of shit is not going to work…that’s insanity.”

“Hey, my shit always works sometimes.”

Nora laughed. She laughed until tears came to her eyes. Then she sniffled, cleared her throat and lit another cigarette.

“You know Josh that is so true.” She replied. “I could not have said it better myself. What the hell are we really going to do?”

“Take it to Leo. I have Sam working on the Henderson thing; Larry and Ed on the summit; and CJ is pissed off and not saying why. I've been avoiding her for like two hours.”

“Is Toby back from the Richardson meeting?” Nora asked.

“Nope…I don’t know whether that is a good or bad thing. With him and Mark Richardson you never know.”

***

CJ was standing outside of the Oval Office when Toby came out at eight o’clock. He took her hand.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“Please, I want everyone to stop asking me that. I am fine. Please.”

“Josh said you were pissed earlier, that’s all. I am smothering you, aren’t I?”

“At least you recognize that. Everyone else walks around as if it is there God given right to do so.”

“You had a miscarriage CJ. I don’t…I know you don’t want to hear that.”

“And yet you bring it up.”

“Yeah. Look at me.”

She did, taking a deep breath.

“I will not insult you by trying to compare our pain to yours and Leo’s, but we hated being helpless when you were hurting. I hated it most because…you know why I hate it CJ. It is a position no one ever wants to be in again, you included. Am I right?”

“Yeah.”

“Just put yourself and her first.” His hand found her abdomen.

CJ smiled, despite how she felt. She put her hand over Toby’s.

“You're the only one who thinks it’s a girl.” She said. “Why is that?”

“You know why. Just don’t get sick again…it frightened me.”

“Yeah.”

“CJ.” The President called. “Come on in.”

She walked into the Oval Office, closing the door behind her.

“Good evening Mr. President.” Her greeting was jovial.

“Yeah, you're not going on the Philly trip.”

“I'm sorry sir.”

“You're staying here. I am taking Henry…he is ready to go.”

CJ walked up to his desk.

“I'm sorry sir.”

“You are not traveling and walking around Philadelphia in this weather…it will be warmer by Thursday. Stay home and rest.”

“You spoke to Henry before talking to me sir? With all due respect…I'm, I'm the Press Secretary.”

“Yes, and I am the President of the United States.” Jed Bartlet replied in a tone too snippy for CJ’s liking. “You're out.”

“Yes sir. Is that all sir?”

“Yeah.”

“Thank you Mr. President.”

She walked out of the office, past Charlie, and into Leo’s office. Margaret typed at her desk; CJ walked past her too. Leo looked up from his laptop.

“CJ, is there…?”

She cut him off, not bothering to yell or go crazy. Her voice was low and angry.

“I hate you, you selfish bastard. You’ll have my resignation on your desk in the morning.”

“What? What happened baby?”

He never called her that in the office unless they were having a personal discussion. They tried their best to limit those discussions. Nothing in a while had been that personal; her declaration was personal.

“You got exactly what you wanted Leo. Now you can deal with the consequences.”

She walked out of the office and he stood from the desk. He could only guess what happened.

***

Toby unlocked Nora’s door at 11:45. He got the shock of his life when he saw Terry Masterson standing in the foyer. The two men stood as still as statues. Toby still had his hand on the knob; the key dangling in the lock. Terry folded his arms.

“Keys, wow, I had to wait until we were married.”

“What the hell are you doing here?” Toby asked.

He got enough of his wits back to close the door, slipping the key in his pants pocket.

“I'm here to see Slappy. So, she doesn’t tell you everything.”

“You cannot open your mouth without inserting your foot, can you?”

“Let me give you a solid piece of advice there friend, office romance rarely lasts. Nora likes proximity for a while, then she whines about…”

Nora walked out of the bedroom, smiling at Toby. He could not believe it. She was wearing a tiny silk robe and acted as if seeing her ex in her foyer was a regular occurrence.

“Hey you. I wondered when you would get in.”

She went to kiss his mouth, but Toby turned and she kissed his cheek instead.

“Toby, have you ever been formally introduced to Terry Masterson?” she asked.

“No, and since it is midnight tonight is not looking like the night either. I am sure he has to get going.”

“Yeah. Here you go.” She handed him the shoebox she was holding. “You're lucky I found it, you showing up with no notice. Call the next time please.”

“How about just not coming at all.” Toby grumbled.

“Hey bud, I am a married man.” Terry held up his finger to show off his wedding band.

“Yeah, that meant so much before.”

Nora did not like where this conversation was headed.

“Goodnight Terry.” She said.

He walked over to the door, stopping when he was right beside Toby.

“Don’t let her hold out on you Ziegler. Slappy can do some things that make most girls…”

He didn’t get the last word out before he was slammed against the door, Toby’s arm across his throat. No one seemed more surprised by this turn of events than Terry. He felt Toby’s massive alcohol consumption and lack of exercise would make the Communications Director tortoise-like.

“I don’t need an excuse to kick your ass, buddy. If you ever say anything untoward about this woman again, including the use of that insipid nickname, you will be eating my fist.”

“Toby, don’t.” Nora said calmly.

“Her name is Nora and you will address her as such. Are we clear?”

“You need to work on this unchecked aggression sport.” Terry said. “She typically doesn’t like them aggressive…bad memories.”

“You fucker.” Nora said.

Toby pressed him further into the door.

“You never stop while you're ahead, do you?” he asked.

“Toby, stop it. Let him go…he is leaving.”

He just stared at him. Terry didn’t bother to struggle; didn’t want to look like more an ass in front of Nora.

“Goodnight Terry.” Toby said, letting him go.

Terry straightened his outfit and walked out. Toby went straight to the kitchen, pouring a liberal amount of Jack Daniels into a glass tumbler. He took a sip.

“Now you're pissed.” Nora said.

“I don’t know how I feel. Seeing him in your foyer, you dressed like that, did not make me happy.”

“He showed up unannounced. I thought you lost your key again.”

“Hey, I didn’t lose it the first time. I left it in my other coat.” Toby said.

“Whatever. Guess what?”

“Hmm?”

“I am not wearing a damn thing under this robe. I have candles, Jeffrey Osborne and massage oil in the bedroom.”

“What kind of massage oil?” he asked, as if he gave a damn.

“Its edible.” Nora replied.

“What do you know, my favorite kind.”

“Come over here and give me a proper hello kiss.”

Toby put the bourbon on the counter and swept Nora into his arms. She clung to him as Toby kissed her passionately. She reached down to squeeze his ass.

“Mmm, that was nice.” She whispered.

“Let’s go to the bedroom sugar.”

Nora smiled as he lifted her, wrapping her legs around his waist so he was carrying her.

***

“What are you doing in here? I banished you.”

CJ moved over to the other side of the bed.

“I decided that you didn’t mean it.” Leo replied. “That you remembered how the bed in there kills my back and decided that you loved me enough to have a little sympathy.”

CJ snorted. Leo put his arms around her, pulling her close. CJ pushed hard on his chest, but for his height and size, Leo McGarry was a strong man. CJ did not stop struggling.

“Let me go damn you.” She said through clenched teeth.

“Stop fighting me baby. I am stronger than you.”

“What are you going to do, take me by force?”

“I would never do anything like that. I want to talk to you CJ.”

“Talking does not require touching.”

“If I let you go will you listen? Just listen to me. You don’t have to agree and when I am done I will sleep in the guestroom if you want me to. Just for tonight though. Just give me 10 minutes.”

“Seven. Now get your hands off me.”

Leo let her go. CJ put one of her pillows between them, shielding her belly.

“I didn’t ask him to bench you.” Leo said.

“Why should I believe you? You say it at two and he does it at eight. Even if I asked him, which I would never do, he would lie for you.”

“You should believe me because I have never lied to you. Why would I start now, with this?”

“So I won't resign. So I won't kick your ass.”

“He saw what I saw CJ; what everyone is seeing. It worried him so he decided to exclude you from the Philly trip. It was not punishment.”

“He did the rude Bartlet thing.” She said.

“He wanted you to know that he meant it. I talked to him after you left.”

“Well, I got him. He wants me to stay home and rest so I will. I will have a four-day weekend. Maybe I should send Josh to do the briefings to spite him.”

Leo couldn’t help but smirk. She sounded like a defiant teenager getting back at her father for being grounded.

“I am scared sometimes CJ…well all the time really.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I am so afraid that something is going to happen to you and the baby. First the stalker, and now dizzy spells.”

“It’s the weather Leo.” She replied.

“What if its not? What if you start to bleed again.”

“Stop it.”

“I worry. I remember how sick you were the last time. I remember how I wasn’t there when you needed me. Why aren’t you listening to the doctor?”

“I am. I had a cheeseburger and fries for lunch today and I ate every bite. You would’ve been proud of me.”

“Yeah. I just want everything to be alright. It kills me that I cannot control this situation, no matter how bad I may want to. It is out of my hands.”

“Yeah.”

“Don't stay mad at me baby. I am out of control and it shows.”

“OK. I am not going to resign, especially if he benched me without you knowing it. And while I still don’t know if that is true, I believe you. He just notices the unspoken with you Leo. I can't have you smothering me. It is just as stressful as the rest of it. When I need to sit down, I will. I know my body.”

“You ignored the dizzy spells. At least you kept it from me.”

“I know. I'm sorry honey.”

“Move that damn pillow Claudia Jean. I want to hold you.”

CJ put the pillow behind her, moving into her husband’s embrace. He kissed her forehead as she rubbed his stomach.

“Funny how you came in here without a stitch of clothing on Leo McGarry.” She said, sliding her hand down past his waist.

“Yeah, isn’t it? I like to feel all of your skin on mine. That means the nightgown should really go baby.”

CJ pulled away, taking the nightgown over her head.

“Are you alright?” Leo asked. “Can you handle this tonight?”

CJ hadn’t been in the mood lately. Her hormones put her in the ‘don’t touch me’ mood of pregnancy the past week or so.

“I want you Leo. I'm fine.”

“I love you.” He kissed her mouth softly.

“I love you too.”

***


End file.
